


Colder Than Ice

by Fallen_Skys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internal Conflict, M/M, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Skys/pseuds/Fallen_Skys
Summary: Everything changed one day as Jennifer Mira , her twin Ryan and Best friend Mizuku find themselves not in the Hidden Night Village that they are used too. People have changed, buildings are different, people don't seem to ostracize her,  and the biggest one of all the twin's mother is still alive.  This shock comes with great surprise but the greatest surprise that didn't expect so soon. The Genin Exchange Program seems to be set up with ulterior motives and before anything can happen the three of them are split up and forced to be with versions of their friends they've never met. Finding their way home has become more difficult and keeping this secret doesn't seem as it will last too long. What will they do?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkLady417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/gifts).



 

 

##  Prologue

Jen awoke suddenly, her head throbbing, her entire body shaking and dripping in a cold sweat. She looked around quickly, shifting around, only calming down when she say that she was sitting in her bed of her room at the Mira compound. With a sigh of relief, she held her hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief just remembering the scary dream from which she awoke.  
She and her team, who consisted of her two students Mizuku and Ren and her brother and former sensei Natio were heading back from their home country the Village Hidden in the Night, or the Night Village as it was normally called, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While on route, the group was suddenly thrown off of their path when an incoming attack caused them to be blown away and stranding them in the forest. Before any of them could grasp the situation, a strange barrier was erected around all of them; appearing as though it was a summoning circle. All of them were frozen, Jen only remembering that she was yelling something at the group before the feeling of being torn apart.

"I'm glad it was all a dream."Jen sighed, this time with relief but still an odd feeling lingered in her mind, "Still I wonder... what was that dream or rather nightmare. I wonder if Natio-sensei would know..."  
She stretched a little and turned to look at her clock. Her blissfulness only lasting a moment before hearing a knock at her bedroom door.

"Mistress Jen are you awake?" A familiar voice said from the other side of the door, with a tone that lack any warmth or kindness. "You have an important meeting today."

"Ai-Aisu?" Jen shuttered slightly, slowly moving out of her bed toward the door; secretly hoping that it was locked.

"Yes Mistress ?" Aisu questioned plainly, but with a tone of annoyance that could be heard from the other side of the door

"The meeting today. ..I forgot who exactly is going to be there?" Jen saying carefully not remembering any sort of meeting planned today, let alone her father allowing Aisu to continue his unnecessary 'protecting' of her from enemies, which was unnecessary given her current title and power she possessed.

"Mistress how forgetful are you? " Aisu scoffed ,but then said with an exasperated sigh. "The leaders of the Storm, Ice and Leaf Villages as well as the Night Village. You should remember this quite well we only discussed it with your father for three hours last night" Aisu said rather short, his impatience with Jen only growing with time.   
"Oh y-yes... I must still be tired. Sorry I'll prepare for it right away... Ah but Aisu, besides the leaders and representatives who of the other villages will be there. Father didn't tell me."Jen just trying to play off cool, knowing for a fact her father normally doesn't discuss such sensitive topics with Jen for fear that she will overreact if given too much notice.   
"I figured you wait till last minute to ask. No surprise but it is still quite stupid."Aisu groaning slightly, slipping a thick envelope under her door with the words 'Ninja School Exchange Treaty' written on it.   
"Exchange Treaty..."Jen said quietly under her breath so as to not alert Aisu of her surprise.  
"Read it over carefully and get dressed, we have to leave soon, we can't have you being so useless and incompetent now can we?" Aisu just said sternly, his footsteps becoming quieter as he walked away from the door.   
Jen waited for the footsteps to disappear completely before carefully opening up the envelope. In side were various papers and contracts, all of which were very wordy and quite elaborate, each of the contracts having a watermark of the families, countries and villages that would be participating. Based on what she read, Jen found it very odd that neither she nor her brother were involved directly with the exchange however both of them were to be 'tutors' to other students and placing them in different locations. Ryan to be stationed in Storm Village and for Jen to stay in Night Village and transfer between the Night Village and the Leaf Villages on call respectively. However none of the students from the Ice Village were leaving their home country at all, and on the list of those to transfer over there for the student exchange were very few ninja.  
"It says here that Mizuku is supposed to be on the exchange too but his determined place hasn't been decided yet... and why is Shiro supposed to be the advisor for Ryan?" Jen baffled by the lists, that were now covering the floor, and just unable to process what was going on.  
"I don't get it... why are they going through all of the trouble of doing this. If anything..."Jen muttered, only to be interrupted by some very hurried knocks on the door.  
"Jen open up we need to talk now!"The sound of her brother Ryan was heard from the other side of the door, hysterical and breathing heavily.   
"Ryan what's wrong with you?" Jen said back, just walking to open up the door, but as soon as she turned the knob, her brother came in quickly, pushing her aside and slamming the door behind him. A visible click of the lock being heard as he looked his sister in the eyes.  
"Jen something really wrong is going on here."Ryan said with his NightStar active, and just panting, his kimono almost falling off of him.  
"R-ryan?" Jen just started at her brother before looking herself in the mirror. "We're back to being fourteen!"  
"I know but that's not the only strange thing that's happened... Mom's still alive..."Ryan just saying in just as much shock, slightly trembling.  
What sick nightmare was going on was the only thought the two eldest Mira members had going on so early in the morning, their day only to be getting longer as the clock ticked and every second that passed by taking an eternity.


	2. Chapter 1~ Problems

“Tsukikage could you please show a little restraint. You look way too happy about this little exchange that you suggested.” She stood up just trying to let some of the gloom out of the room or in her attempt to lighten the mood.

“Is this some kind of joke or are you seriously trying to have a meeting with all of us here?” Jen’s father said in protest, his arms crossed and a scowl forming on his face already. 

“I agree with Mira-sama we are here to discuss business correct. I do not mind being here on behalf my country’s leaders but even I would like to at least get this meeting started properly.” A man in his mid-thirties just said calmly, clearly trying to calm the air of tension but seemed to carry a heavy and dark undertone with his words.  
“Thank you.” Jen’s father sat back his eyes going from the direction of the Tsukikage to that of the Arashikage, Kurosai Minamoto.

“Now then, in a movement to keep peace between our villages, clans, and our respective countries the Tsukikage , Hiruko Tenki, who has held a contract with the Village Hidden in the Leaves for several years as a treaty as well as the Mira Clan’s treaty with our village to allow students to grow and learn in their studies by having an exchange of selected genin. Both she and I have concluded that in an effort to dissipate this area’s growing tension between Night Village, Ice Country and Storm Country. That we expand this treaty to include no longer inclusively have just Night Village but to have The Village Hidden in Storms and the Village Hidden in Ice as part of this treaty.” Tsunade said matter of fact, knowing this gamble of hers might be an unfavorable end to the mostly peaceful interactions that Leaf Village has had up until now. 

“Well under the circumstances you should know how difficult it was to even get all of you to cooperate. I know this seems to be dragged out and unnecessary but I do believe all of us will benefit from an alliance. And to do it to the best of our ability would be to entrust the next coming generation of leaders and ninja trainees to participate with one another and learn our cultural differences so we can grow close with one another.” Hiruko said in a calm and motherly tone, sincere thoughts in her teal eyes. 

“I trust that you are entrusting your own child to this then?” Kurosai scoffed, finally speaking up, his cockiness showing underneath his calm tone. 

“Well we know you wouldn’t trust your own child to go anywhere Minamoto-san.” The Mira leader remarked not bitterness but mockery in his tone as he stated the obvious fact to general area.  
“I could say the same about you Mira-san. Not letting your precious daughter go anywhere but allowing your next in line after her go to a village that can be filled with enemies. Isn’t that quite careless. You’re throwing a sheep into a lion’s den aren’t you?” Kurosai gave what appeared to be a mischievous smirk, but nothing but malice seemed to trickle from his voice.

“Kurosai-san aren’t you the same? You’re sending members of your precious clan out of your country into many lions’ dens now aren’t you?” The Ice Country representative smiled and chuckled at the argument back and forth between the two men.

“Come now this is supposed to be a treaty in the end isn’t it? Shouldn’t we go and start on how we are going to divide the students between the villages and how long their stay will be. After all for a while it will be their home in that respective country so they’ll need to adjust to many things and need boarding and such. How about we go through this step first. We all came here to help our children isn’t that correct?” The matriarch of the Mira clan said in a calming and endearing voice, just attracting the attention of everyone in the room of her benevolence. 

“Mira-chan seem to have the right idea. I agree with her fully. Ah…but for these children how about we let them interact with each other first? After all if they start to talk amongst one another now they will strengthen their future friendships once the exchange occurs correct?" The Ice Representative said with very honey stricken words meant to sweet talk the audience. 

“Children should know there place so yes I think it would be best for them to leave and allow for the adults to make these decisions.” Jen’s father already starting to motion for Jen and Ryan to leave, both of them just surprised by how cooperative this version of their father was being about all of this. 

“Fine…” Kurosai irritated by all of the comments signaled for all of the children to leave pulling Shiro close to his side for a moment before motioning for him to leave as well; Jen noticing the look of irritation to be shown on the Minamoto heir’s face. 

“Aisu! Remember to take care of those two while we finish up.” Jen’s father commanded with Aisu just nodding his head in response, quickly obeying his master’s orders and ushering out the two Mira heirs. 

“What the hell was that about!” Jen yelled quietly to Ryan once they were out of the meeting hall. “How could Hiruko-san just let everyone else take control of the room!”   
“I always thought Mizuku’s mom to be the more aggressive person but then again… Jen did you notice how all the other leaders were acting? Including dad all of them seemed tense or up to something. Remember that profile we were given?” Ryan looked at Jen with a somewhat worried look in his eyes.

“Yeah… what about it…?”Jen gulped, not sure she wanted to hear what was about to come next.

“Everyone but the Ice Village seems to be allowing students to transfer… why do you think that is? They are allowing students to come to them but not their students to leave isn’t that a little odd?” Ryan said suspicious of the actions the representative seemed to be acting upon.

“Well it certainly is odd. Want me to snoop for you guys?” A voice was heard from behind Jen, in a tree was a certain boy with tanned skin, jet black hair and piercing teal green eyes.

“Mi-Mizuku!?” Jen just shrieked in surprise, not sure what to do in this situation, if he was her Mizuku she’d run up to him, hug him and cry into his shoulder so he’d comfort her as her best friend, but if he was this world’s Mizuku she wouldn’t be able to do anything.

Jen just stared quietly at Mizuku, and then at the ground confused as to what to do. Everything was so confusing. Her friends weren’t here, her family was not her family and she was so lost. No one but her and Ryan knew where they actually were from and they had no way to return, and even if they could, Ryan would soon be separated from her in a different country in only a matter of time. Shaking and gripping her blue kimono, Jen started to sob quietly her face being stricken with tears from all the colliding emotions. She wanted to be home in the Leaf Village where she belonged, back with her friends, back with her team and most importantly back with her Ren. 

“J-jen-chan what’s wrong? “ Mizuku touched her on the shoulder, a familiar warmth coming from him as Jen turned toward him confused as to when he jumped down from the tree. 

"Umm ... I mean...."Jen bit her lower lip still conflicted over what to say. 

"Mizuku I have a question for you.” Ryan grabbing the shoulder of his ‘companion’ who was just an arm’s length away.

“Yeah Ryan what’ up?” Mizuku said in a chipper voice, clearly not worried nor startled in the slightest by what was going on, even though the look of concern was still in his eyes. 

“Mizuku are you dating anyone?” Ryan just said in a deadpan tone, looking completely serious as his twin just turned blank faced and pale completely surprised by the question Ryan appeared to be saying to this Mizuku.

“Ryan I’m flattered but last I checked you were dating someone yourself. And my partner is really self concious so….”MIzuku cut off his sentence and just started to look pale having a face that screamed as if he let off too much information.

“Yeah Jen I don’t think we have to worry as much now.”Ryan said matter of fact, a smile working on his face.

“Huh!? What?”Both Mizuku and Jen seemed to blurt out, both confused as to what is going on.

“Jen… This is our Mizuku I’m sure of it.”Ryan leaned back against a tree somewhat happier now.

“Wait so you guys… Oh thank gods I was so tired of acting!” Mizuku grabbed Jen into a hug. “What the hell is going on how are we 14!? And where is everyone!” 

“Wait. Mizuku you’re my Mizuku!?” Jen’s tears welled in her eyes again just finally happy to see someone else in their situation come to them. “Please tell me you’re my Mizuku…” She sniffled.

“Well let’s see…” Mizuku thought for a moment and then slowly spoke. ”Was the last thing you remembered was being like 16/17ish and coming back from a mission and then big burst of light?”

“Oh thank Kami-sama that you’re you!” Jen tackled him and laid her face into his chest. “If you’re here too then maybe Ren-kun and Natio-sensei our the ones we know too.” She sniffled, her breath ragged still from crying.

“Maybe… and there there Jen-chan” Mizuku gently caressed her head and spoke in a gentle calm voice.”I’m sure we will get back to our world soon.”

“well back tracking to what you said before. You said you’d snoop around for us right?” Ryan said trying to get back to their original topic, peaking out from behind the trees and brush that surrounded the three of them. “Aisu of this world seems to really guard both Jen and I, it’s creepy but he might be even more protective of our family than he was before.” Ryan gritted his teeth, the thought of the so called bodyguard's treatment toward his sister making him feel ill. 

“Oh yeah… i forgot how much of an asswhole that Aisu can be… but he seems to respect your personal space and not listen in on your conversations in this world at the very least…”Mizuku recalling the ruthlessness that their word’s version of the bodyguard. 

“Mizuku…” Jen pulled away from her friend and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her kimono.”I’ll be fine now, but please…” she pursed her lips seeming desperate for some miracle to happen. “Please I beg you find out what’s going on!”

“Jen…” Mizuku stared at her in surprise but the shocked expression only lasting a moment and a smile appearing on his face soon afterward. “Got it! You two can always count on me! Just wait and I’ll get you what I can. Just lay low, having Aisu as a bodyguard may be handy for once.” He smiled once more before leaving his friends to join the circles of genin that seemed to have formed sometime after their dismissal.

Mizuku ran off to go around the various groups as Jen and Ryan returned to where Aisu was standing. Jen sighed quietly and sat down on a blanket that seemed to be placed on the ground for her and Ryan to wait as the leaders continued to discuss the soon future of the genin. Jen sat quietly, biting her lip once again, wondering if her Ren really was here in the place with them, the sadness that she was feeling shown clearly on her face. Aisu looking at her in disgust, ashamed that she was showing such weakness among such high nobles and families. Her weakness very obvious in his opinion, regardless of the situation believing that she should show as much strength and power that the heir of the Mira Clan should always show at such events. Ryan following Jen’s example just kept quiet as he restlessly waited for their friend to return to them with some information that they so desperately needed. 

“Excuse me Jen-chan is this seat taken?” The familiar voice of a certain cocky noble rang in the ears of the three ninja. 

“Sh-shiro!” Jen exclaimed startled by the sudden appearance of the boy. “Why are you here?” Her eyes narrowing, knowing that this was not the Shiro she was confident to handle if she desperately needed to. 

“Why? Isn’t that a little rude Jen-chan. I’m coming to check on the new exchange student who will be joining my family temporarily. Why else? Unless you had some plan for just the two of us.” Shiro smirked, his cocky but powerful aura radiating from him as he spoke to her. 

“And who would that be?” Ryan venomously replied in response to Shiro’s claim, not to sure of what was doppelganger was up to currently. 

“Well for your information you should read the information of this exchange if you really want to know.” Shiro giving a Ryan a look as if he was a moron. “It is none other than the great Ryan Mira. Who will be under my supervision from now on.”

“...” Ryan stared at Shiro for a moment not saying anything just in sheer shock, he understood that his name was put for Storm Country but he didn’t realize that he was was actually going to really be under the pompous son of the Minamoto Clan Leader. 

"What surprised you get me to be in charge of you for an emigre year?" Shiro gave a large smirk, clear enjoyment on his face for the suffering of the other boy.

"What the fuck! You in charge of me! Is this some sick joke!!" Ryan just spouted, horror still clear in his face and voice. 

"Well believe it I got Intel ahead of time and since my father's in charge of our area you're lucky someone as kind as me will be taking care of you." Shiro said glorified, holding back a laugh and he turned to leave ." See you around." He waved not looking back one bit.

"Hey wait you moron get back here!" Ryan stretched of his arm to grab the blue haired boy only to have someone else grab his own arm instead.

"Please keep your hands to yourself. Master Shiro has business elsewhere. And if you continue to harass him or behave so unsightly then maybe you should leave here Mira-San..." The boy who was named Ryu, who protected Shiro once before from Aisu, said with calm but cold tone; giving a stare that held no emotion in it at all.

"If you are done talking and wish to hold blame for this conflict to someone then you should do so to your own master. Or are you too scared to discipline your own master?" Aisu spoke up, giving a death glare to the other bodyguard. "Also release Master Ryan now or your leg won't be the only thing that was injured today.

"Fine..." Ryu released Ryan's arm from his grip, and turned toward Shiro."Master lets go please..."

"Tch..." Shiro clicked his tongue irritated with all the interruptions." Let's go Ryu we don't need to be around this low rate clan right now anyway."

"Yes Shiro-sama." Ryu followed his master quietly and left the three alone once more.

"Master Ryan-" Aisu opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted a second later.

"Aisu just shut up! I don't need a lecture from you of all people right now." Ryan hissed, anger in his voice and fury in his eyes from the thought of having to be below someone else so unwillingly.

So time went by slowly and for the most part quietly, as many of the various Villages' genin came to talk to the Mira twins and other clansmen to avail. After what seemed to be for too long for them was more like short time for their friend Mizuku who was currently on the hunt for information and people.

"Hello have you seen anyone by the surname of Misaki and given name of Ren." The tanned boy now asked a group of who appeared to be Leaf Village genin.

"Yeah he's not here today Mizuku-san..." One girl responded giving Mizuku an odd look. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"Ahh yeah... Hahaha I did sorry about that... Also I haven't seen you guys in so long I must have forgotten that you see him a lot huh?" Mizuku laughed, attempting to play the role of this world's version of half, whoever that person may be.

"Haha you're too funny Mizuku-kun!" One of the guys laughed. "Maybe you'll be posted at the Leaf Village again and can hang out with h for the exchange."

"Haha yeah that would be fun. Too bad he's not here now. Or is hiding from me again " Mizuku said in a goofball type tone hoping his false statement turned to be true.

"Oh no he's not here right now he'll probably be here tomorrow or the day after when the conference ends. He and a few others got left behind for now. But we have some stuff to do. Let's play some other time!" Another genin chuckled and waved off Mizuku as he and the others went to another group of people. 

"Great so Ren isn't here yet..." Mizuku thought to himself, just seeming a little depressed at the thought of still missing on key person. "

"Can I help you?" Mizuku heard someone say to him from in front of him; not realizing he was staring at someone he jumped back startled. 

"Oh I'm sorry who are... Kuroi?" Mizuku looked at the boy in front of him only to do a double take.

"Sorry but my name is Ryu. If you're looking for Master Shiro's brother he's not here today. Do you have some business with my family Tenki-san?" The boy said with a piercing glare clearly not fond of all the conflict happening around him do to various groups.

"Uh no... Sorry I just happened to be here and uhh ... Nevermind." Mizuku just pivoted around and started to run." Have a good day Ryu!"

"... What the fuck..." Ryu only managed to say with a look of both confusion and irritation.

"The hell Mizuku what were you thinking! Of course that isn't Kuroi but fuck! He looked cute... What the hell am I thinking." Mizuku thought to himself, in a flustered mess ran to the area where his two friends were still sitting.

"Mizuku! What's wrong?!" Jen looked t him concerned finally speaking for the first time in forever, causing Aisu to raise an eyebrow curious.

"Cute they were really cute..." Mizuku choked out still a red mess.

"Aisu... Could you get us something to drink please? .... Please?" Jen said to Aisu politely and somewhat weakly, getting a scoff from Aisu who complied and left to get what she asked.

"Mizuku so why did you find?" Jen looked at him desperately.

"Okay just a second..." Mizuku took a deep breath then started to speak." It looks like the the other counties and clans might be using this exchange to either spy on or turn on the other countries. Instead of seeking peace they my be seeking weaknesses of the others. I couldn't find anything on Ice Country except they have a school just for noble families that is both a ninja academy and a regular school. You have to be from a well known family or have money to get in. Their ninja exams are much more difficult so people are usually in school there for a long time. With Storm Country I couldn't find out much about their training or what they are planning but living there is harsh enough. Their weather seems to always be unstable and most shinobi don't last there do to improper timings or preparations. Otherwise I don't know really know what's going on. This is all I could get I'm sorry..." Mizuku said with a somewhat dejected expression on his face.

"It's fine better than nothing at this point. What about Ren and the Lead Village? Find anything on them?" Ryan said curiously, not wanting to be too hard in their friend who was trying his best.

"Yeah about that..." Mizuku scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say.

"Is he here is he alright!?" Jen asked very concerned, wanting to see Ren as soon as possible.

"He's not here..." Mizuku said slowly but then cut back into soaking when he saw the shocked looks on his comrades' faces." He's still in the Leaf Village he got left there I guess. Also it seems like I'm pretty close with him and the other genin there since they spoke to me so casually and joking with me."

"Good at least he's safe." Jen breathed a sigh of relief. "Anything else you find?"

"Umm not really..." Mizuku tried to think only to start blushing madly not s moment later.

"What's wrong?" Ryan looked at him confused.

"Nothing just ugh.. I hate hormones!!!" Mizuku said frustrated. "I want to get back soon so can have my way with someone!"

"Do I even want to ask?" Ryan looked at Mizuku with a look of mixed understanding, confusion, and disturbed thoughts.

"I completely instant you Mizuku." Jen gripped her best friend's hand in comfort only to hear the clearing of someone's throat.

"Your water Jen-San...." Aisu said with both an icy tone and glare.

"T-th-thank you..." Jen took released her hands from Mizuku's and grabbed the bottle.

"Now you three stay put the meeting for today should be ending soon." Aisu took back his post making sure that none of them would escape his view.

Jen, Ryan, and Mizuku waited still and silent for the doors of the meeting hall to open once more. Time once again flowing too slow for the twins and now for the first time for their friend. Each of them exchanged a glance with one another as the time passed. A silent agreement that they would discuss more of what happened later that night. Hoping that whatever was happening could soon he dealt with do they could continue on with their lives. That was their plan until the doors reopened that afternoon when the distant bells chimed signaling for six o'clock at night calling everyone in once more.


	3. Chapter 2~ Waiting

“Tsukikage could you please show a little restraint. You look way too happy about this little exchange that you suggested.” She stood up just trying to let some of the gloom out of the room or in her attempt to lighten the mood.

“Is this some kind of joke or are you seriously trying to have a meeting with all of us here?” Jen’s father said in protest, his arms crossed and a scowl forming on his face already. 

“I agree with Mira-sama we are here to discuss business correct. I do not mind being here on behalf my country’s leaders but even I would like to at least get this meeting started properly.” A man in his mid-thirties just said calmly, clearly trying to calm the air of tension but seemed to carry a heavy and dark undertone with his words.  
“Thank you.” Jen’s father sat back his eyes going from the direction of the Tsukikage to that of the Arashikage, Kurosai Minamoto.

“Now then, in a movement to keep peace between our villages, clans, and our respective countries the Tsukikage , Hiruko Tenki, who has held a contract with the Village Hidden in the Leaves for several years as a treaty as well as the Mira Clan’s treaty with our village to allow students to grow and learn in their studies by having an exchange of selected genin. Both she and I have concluded that in an effort to dissipate this area’s growing tension between Night Village, Ice Country and Storm Country. That we expand this treaty to include no longer inclusively have just Night Village but to have The Village Hidden in Storms and the Village Hidden in Ice as part of this treaty.” Tsunade said matter of fact, knowing this gamble of hers might be an unfavorable end to the mostly peaceful interactions that Leaf Village has had up until now. 

“Well under the circumstances you should know how difficult it was to even get all of you to cooperate. I know this seems to be dragged out and unnecessary but I do believe all of us will benefit from an alliance. And to do it to the best of our ability would be to entrust the next coming generation of leaders and ninja trainees to participate with one another and learn our cultural differences so we can grow close with one another.” Hiruko said in a calm and motherly tone, sincere thoughts in her teal eyes. 

“I trust that you are entrusting your own child to this then?” Kurosai scoffed, finally speaking up, his cockiness showing underneath his calm tone. 

“Well we know you wouldn’t trust your own child to go anywhere Minamoto-san.” The Mira leader remarked not bitterness but mockery in his tone as he stated the obvious fact to general area.  
“I could say the same about you Mira-san. Not letting your precious daughter go anywhere but allowing your next in line after her go to a village that can be filled with enemies. Isn’t that quite careless. You’re throwing a sheep into a lion’s den aren’t you?” Kurosai gave what appeared to be a mischievous smirk, but nothing but malice seemed to trickle from his voice.

“Kurosai-san aren’t you the same? You’re sending members of your precious clan out of your country into many lions’ dens now aren’t you?” The Ice Country representative smiled and chuckled at the argument back and forth between the two men.

“Come now this is supposed to be a treaty in the end isn’t it? Shouldn’t we go and start on how we are going to divide the students between the villages and how long their stay will be. After all for a while it will be their home in that respective country so they’ll need to adjust to many things and need boarding and such. How about we go through this step first. We all came here to help our children isn’t that correct?” The matriarch of the Mira clan said in a calming and endearing voice, just attracting the attention of everyone in the room of her benevolence. 

“Mira-chan seem to have the right idea. I agree with her fully. Ah…but for these children how about we let them interact with each other first? After all if they start to talk amongst one another now they will strengthen their future friendships once the exchange occurs correct?" The Ice Representative said with very honey stricken words meant to sweet talk the audience. 

“Children should know there place so yes I think it would be best for them to leave and allow for the adults to make these decisions.” Jen’s father already starting to motion for Jen and Ryan to leave, both of them just surprised by how cooperative this version of their father was being about all of this. 

“Fine…” Kurosai irritated by all of the comments signaled for all of the children to leave pulling Shiro close to his side for a moment before motioning for him to leave as well; Jen noticing the look of irritation to be shown on the Minamoto heir’s face. 

“Aisu! Remember to take care of those two while we finish up.” Jen’s father commanded with Aisu just nodding his head in response, quickly obeying his master’s orders and ushering out the two Mira heirs. 

“What the hell was that about!” Jen yelled quietly to Ryan once they were out of the meeting hall. “How could Hiruko-san just let everyone else take control of the room!”   
“I always thought Mizuku’s mom to be the more aggressive person but then again… Jen did you notice how all the other leaders were acting? Including dad all of them seemed tense or up to something. Remember that profile we were given?” Ryan looked at Jen with a somewhat worried look in his eyes.

“Yeah… what about it…?”Jen gulped, not sure she wanted to hear what was about to come next.

“Everyone but the Ice Village seems to be allowing students to transfer… why do you think that is? They are allowing students to come to them but not their students to leave isn’t that a little odd?” Ryan said suspicious of the actions the representative seemed to be acting upon.

“Well it certainly is odd. Want me to snoop for you guys?” A voice was heard from behind Jen, in a tree was a certain boy with tanned skin, jet black hair and piercing teal green eyes.

“Mi-Mizuku!?” Jen just shrieked in surprise, not sure what to do in this situation, if he was her Mizuku she’d run up to him, hug him and cry into his shoulder so he’d comfort her as her best friend, but if he was this world’s Mizuku she wouldn’t be able to do anything.

Jen just stared quietly at Mizuku, and then at the ground confused as to what to do. Everything was so confusing. Her friends weren’t here, her family was not her family and she was so lost. No one but her and Ryan knew where they actually were from and they had no way to return, and even if they could, Ryan would soon be separated from her in a different country in only a matter of time. Shaking and gripping her blue kimono, Jen started to sob quietly her face being stricken with tears from all the colliding emotions. She wanted to be home in the Leaf Village where she belonged, back with her friends, back with her team and most importantly back with her Ren. 

“J-jen-chan what’s wrong? “ Mizuku touched her on the shoulder, a familiar warmth coming from him as Jen turned toward him confused as to when he jumped down from the tree. 

"Umm ... I mean...."Jen bit her lower lip still conflicted over what to say. 

"Mizuku I have a question for you.” Ryan grabbing the shoulder of his ‘companion’ who was just an arm’s length away.

“Yeah Ryan what’ up?” Mizuku said in a chipper voice, clearly not worried nor startled in the slightest by what was going on, even though the look of concern was still in his eyes. 

“Mizuku are you dating anyone?” Ryan just said in a deadpan tone, looking completely serious as his twin just turned blank faced and pale completely surprised by the question Ryan appeared to be saying to this Mizuku.

“Ryan I’m flattered but last I checked you were dating someone yourself. And my partner is really self concious so….”MIzuku cut off his sentence and just started to look pale having a face that screamed as if he let off too much information.

“Yeah Jen I don’t think we have to worry as much now.”Ryan said matter of fact, a smile working on his face.

“Huh!? What?”Both Mizuku and Jen seemed to blurt out, both confused as to what is going on.

“Jen… This is our Mizuku I’m sure of it.”Ryan leaned back against a tree somewhat happier now.

“Wait so you guys… Oh thank gods I was so tired of acting!” Mizuku grabbed Jen into a hug. “What the hell is going on how are we 14!? And where is everyone!” 

“Wait. Mizuku you’re my Mizuku!?” Jen’s tears welled in her eyes again just finally happy to see someone else in their situation come to them. “Please tell me you’re my Mizuku…” She sniffled.

“Well let’s see…” Mizuku thought for a moment and then slowly spoke. ”Was the last thing you remembered was being like 16/17ish and coming back from a mission and then big burst of light?”

“Oh thank Kami-sama that you’re you!” Jen tackled him and laid her face into his chest. “If you’re here too then maybe Ren-kun and Natio-sensei our the ones we know too.” She sniffled, her breath ragged still from crying.

“Maybe… and there there Jen-chan” Mizuku gently caressed her head and spoke in a gentle calm voice.”I’m sure we will get back to our world soon.”

“well back tracking to what you said before. You said you’d snoop around for us right?” Ryan said trying to get back to their original topic, peaking out from behind the trees and brush that surrounded the three of them. “Aisu of this world seems to really guard both Jen and I, it’s creepy but he might be even more protective of our family than he was before.” Ryan gritted his teeth, the thought of the so called bodyguard's treatment toward his sister making him feel ill. 

“Oh yeah… i forgot how much of an asswhole that Aisu can be… but he seems to respect your personal space and not listen in on your conversations in this world at the very least…”Mizuku recalling the ruthlessness that their word’s version of the bodyguard. 

“Mizuku…” Jen pulled away from her friend and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her kimono.”I’ll be fine now, but please…” she pursed her lips seeming desperate for some miracle to happen. “Please I beg you find out what’s going on!”

“Jen…” Mizuku stared at her in surprise but the shocked expression only lasting a moment and a smile appearing on his face soon afterward. “Got it! You two can always count on me! Just wait and I’ll get you what I can. Just lay low, having Aisu as a bodyguard may be handy for once.” He smiled once more before leaving his friends to join the circles of genin that seemed to have formed sometime after their dismissal.

Mizuku ran off to go around the various groups as Jen and Ryan returned to where Aisu was standing. Jen sighed quietly and sat down on a blanket that seemed to be placed on the ground for her and Ryan to wait as the leaders continued to discuss the soon future of the genin. Jen sat quietly, biting her lip once again, wondering if her Ren really was here in the place with them, the sadness that she was feeling shown clearly on her face. Aisu looking at her in disgust, ashamed that she was showing such weakness among such high nobles and families. Her weakness very obvious in his opinion, regardless of the situation believing that she should show as much strength and power that the heir of the Mira Clan should always show at such events. Ryan following Jen’s example just kept quiet as he restlessly waited for their friend to return to them with some information that they so desperately needed. 

“Excuse me Jen-chan is this seat taken?” The familiar voice of a certain cocky noble rang in the ears of the three ninja. 

“Sh-shiro!” Jen exclaimed startled by the sudden appearance of the boy. “Why are you here?” Her eyes narrowing, knowing that this was not the Shiro she was confident to handle if she desperately needed to. 

“Why? Isn’t that a little rude Jen-chan. I’m coming to check on the new exchange student who will be joining my family temporarily. Why else? Unless you had some plan for just the two of us.” Shiro smirked, his cocky but powerful aura radiating from him as he spoke to her. 

“And who would that be?” Ryan venomously replied in response to Shiro’s claim, not to sure of what was doppelganger was up to currently. 

“Well for your information you should read the information of this exchange if you really want to know.” Shiro giving a Ryan a look as if he was a moron. “It is none other than the great Ryan Mira. Who will be under my supervision from now on.”

“...” Ryan stared at Shiro for a moment not saying anything just in sheer shock, he understood that his name was put for Storm Country but he didn’t realize that he was was actually going to really be under the pompous son of the Minamoto Clan Leader. 

"What surprised you get me to be in charge of you for an emigre year?" Shiro gave a large smirk, clear enjoyment on his face for the suffering of the other boy.

"What the fuck! You in charge of me! Is this some sick joke!!" Ryan just spouted, horror still clear in his face and voice. 

"Well believe it I got Intel ahead of time and since my father's in charge of our area you're lucky someone as kind as me will be taking care of you." Shiro said glorified, holding back a laugh and he turned to leave ." See you around." He waved not looking back one bit.

"Hey wait you moron get back here!" Ryan stretched of his arm to grab the blue haired boy only to have someone else grab his own arm instead.

"Please keep your hands to yourself. Master Shiro has business elsewhere. And if you continue to harass him or behave so unsightly then maybe you should leave here Mira-San..." The boy who was named Ryu, who protected Shiro once before from Aisu, said with calm but cold tone; giving a stare that held no emotion in it at all.

"If you are done talking and wish to hold blame for this conflict to someone then you should do so to your own master. Or are you too scared to discipline your own master?" Aisu spoke up, giving a death glare to the other bodyguard. "Also release Master Ryan now or your leg won't be the only thing that was injured today.

"Fine..." Ryu released Ryan's arm from his grip, and turned toward Shiro."Master lets go please..."

"Tch..." Shiro clicked his tongue irritated with all the interruptions." Let's go Ryu we don't need to be around this low rate clan right now anyway."

"Yes Shiro-sama." Ryu followed his master quietly and left the three alone once more.

"Master Ryan-" Aisu opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted a second later.

"Aisu just shut up! I don't need a lecture from you of all people right now." Ryan hissed, anger in his voice and fury in his eyes from the thought of having to be below someone else so unwillingly.

So time went by slowly and for the most part quietly, as many of the various Villages' genin came to talk to the Mira twins and other clansmen to avail. After what seemed to be for too long for them was more like short time for their friend Mizuku who was currently on the hunt for information and people.

"Hello have you seen anyone by the surname of Misaki and given name of Ren." The tanned boy now asked a group of who appeared to be Leaf Village genin.

"Yeah he's not here today Mizuku-san..." One girl responded giving Mizuku an odd look. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"Ahh yeah... Hahaha I did sorry about that... Also I haven't seen you guys in so long I must have forgotten that you see him a lot huh?" Mizuku laughed, attempting to play the role of this world's version of half, whoever that person may be.

"Haha you're too funny Mizuku-kun!" One of the guys laughed. "Maybe you'll be posted at the Leaf Village again and can hang out with h for the exchange."

"Haha yeah that would be fun. Too bad he's not here now. Or is hiding from me again " Mizuku said in a goofball type tone hoping his false statement turned to be true.

"Oh no he's not here right now he'll probably be here tomorrow or the day after when the conference ends. He and a few others got left behind for now. But we have some stuff to do. Let's play some other time!" Another genin chuckled and waved off Mizuku as he and the others went to another group of people. 

"Great so Ren isn't here yet..." Mizuku thought to himself, just seeming a little depressed at the thought of still missing on key person. "

"Can I help you?" Mizuku heard someone say to him from in front of him; not realizing he was staring at someone he jumped back startled. 

"Oh I'm sorry who are... Kuroi?" Mizuku looked at the boy in front of him only to do a double take.

"Sorry but my name is Ryu. If you're looking for Master Shiro's brother he's not here today. Do you have some business with my family Tenki-san?" The boy said with a piercing glare clearly not fond of all the conflict happening around him do to various groups.

"Uh no... Sorry I just happened to be here and uhh ... Nevermind." Mizuku just pivoted around and started to run." Have a good day Ryu!"

"... What the fuck..." Ryu only managed to say with a look of both confusion and irritation.

"The hell Mizuku what were you thinking! Of course that isn't Kuroi but fuck! He looked cute... What the hell am I thinking." Mizuku thought to himself, in a flustered mess ran to the area where his two friends were still sitting.

"Mizuku! What's wrong?!" Jen looked t him concerned finally speaking for the first time in forever, causing Aisu to raise an eyebrow curious.

"Cute they were really cute..." Mizuku choked out still a red mess.

"Aisu... Could you get us something to drink please? .... Please?" Jen said to Aisu politely and somewhat weakly, getting a scoff from Aisu who complied and left to get what she asked.

"Mizuku so why did you find?" Jen looked at him desperately.

"Okay just a second..." Mizuku took a deep breath then started to speak." It looks like the the other counties and clans might be using this exchange to either spy on or turn on the other countries. Instead of seeking peace they my be seeking weaknesses of the others. I couldn't find anything on Ice Country except they have a school just for noble families that is both a ninja academy and a regular school. You have to be from a well known family or have money to get in. Their ninja exams are much more difficult so people are usually in school there for a long time. With Storm Country I couldn't find out much about their training or what they are planning but living there is harsh enough. Their weather seems to always be unstable and most shinobi don't last there do to improper timings or preparations. Otherwise I don't know really know what's going on. This is all I could get I'm sorry..." Mizuku said with a somewhat dejected expression on his face.

"It's fine better than nothing at this point. What about Ren and the Lead Village? Find anything on them?" Ryan said curiously, not wanting to be too hard in their friend who was trying his best.

"Yeah about that..." Mizuku scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say.

"Is he here is he alright!?" Jen asked very concerned, wanting to see Ren as soon as possible.

"He's not here..." Mizuku said slowly but then cut back into soaking when he saw the shocked looks on his comrades' faces." He's still in the Leaf Village he got left there I guess. Also it seems like I'm pretty close with him and the other genin there since they spoke to me so casually and joking with me."

"Good at least he's safe." Jen breathed a sigh of relief. "Anything else you find?"

"Umm not really..." Mizuku tried to think only to start blushing madly not s moment later.

"What's wrong?" Ryan looked at him confused.

"Nothing just ugh.. I hate hormones!!!" Mizuku said frustrated. "I want to get back soon so can have my way with someone!"

"Do I even want to ask?" Ryan looked at Mizuku with a look of mixed understanding, confusion, and disturbed thoughts.

"I completely instant you Mizuku." Jen gripped her best friend's hand in comfort only to hear the clearing of someone's throat.

"Your water Jen-San...." Aisu said with both an icy tone and glare.

"T-th-thank you..." Jen took released her hands from Mizuku's and grabbed the bottle.

"Now you three stay put the meeting for today should be ending soon." Aisu took back his post making sure that none of them would escape his view.

Jen, Ryan, and Mizuku waited still and silent for the doors of the meeting hall to open once more. Time once again flowing too slow for the twins and now for the first time for their friend. Each of them exchanged a glance with one another as the time passed. A silent agreement that they would discuss more of what happened later that night. Hoping that whatever was happening could soon he dealt with do they could continue on with their lives. That was their plan until the doors reopened that afternoon when the distant bells chimed signaling for six o'clock at night calling everyone in once more.


	4. Chapter 3~ Meetings

“Natio when you are ready please tell me so that you, Mizuku and I can leave for the second part of the meeting today. Alright?” The voice of a woman was heard throughout the small house.

 

“Yes Lady Tsukikage.” The man named Natio responded sitting up from the bedding he was laying upon and trying to feel where he was in the room. 

 

The man named Natio was a tall slender man with long black-blue hair that he tied back and allowed it to lay down mid back so that it would not get in the way during missions. He held a top position as a shinobi a ranked Jouni, but also became a proctor for young genin for his village and a delegate for the Tsukikage. This meant that he would go to the meetings on behalf of the Tsukikage but in other less traditional senses he was a bodyguard in addition to being a top official. The amount of tension and yelling done for the entire meeting that happened the previous day was to be expected for such a crowd as everyone had various views and opinions on how things should be run. None of this would have bothered him all that much if it wasn’t for the fact that this was not the Night Village he was from. He was truly a jounin from the Night Village, but this was not the world he belonged to. It didn’t take him long to figure out what was going on, but that didn’t make the situation any better. If anything what had happened two days previously was a mystery and that’s what he wanted to find out. 

 

_ The day was hot and dry as they were headed from Night Village to Leaf Village for some time before he sensed the presence of an unfamiliar chakra coming increasingly closer to his group. Before he could utter a word of warning her felt the pull of a summoning circle enclosed around the group. All of the them were trapped by a group of ninjas; who they were he did not know. All he knew was that the pulling he felt was from being transported somewhere, a new world is not where he thought he would be going in the slightest. He remembered that that hot dry day did start off oddly for them, but thinking back to the turn of events that got them there was quite odd indeed. _

 

_ “So all we have to do is deliver this package to Lady Tsunade correct?” Jen said as she was handed the package from the Tsukikage.  _

 

_ “Yes just deliver it to her and don’t lose it” The Tsukikage smiled, just brushing off her long raven locks from her shoulder. “It’s a very special item and it’s hard to replace.” _

 

_ “Don’t worry mom we will get it to her. And on the way back I’ll be bringing home a surprise!” Mizuku flashed a wide grin across his face, very excited to get going. “Jen-chan will have one too right?” _

 

_ “Oh… yeah I guess I will.” The blonde girl flushed a bright red across her paler skin as she placed the item in her bag. _

 

_ “Well I don’t know about you two but I’m ready to get going already.” The blonde in the room stretched and looked over the blind man standing at the opposite end of the room. _

 

_ “Come on you four we have to do this mission.” The man laughed feeling the presence of his students in the room. _

 

_ “Right right Natio-sensei.” Jen smiled and grabbed the man’s hand. “Let’s go sensei!” _

 

_ “Just remember to stay together I realize all of you are already high level ninjas but still be careful that we don’t get separated.” Natio just flashed a smile to his team before exiting the village. _

 

That was the last thing he remembered of the morning before he found himself in this strange new world. And although this world appeared almost as a mirror image of his old one the fine details were definitely changed ones that he couldn't be sure he could possibly bluff but it was something he'd have to do whether he liked it or not. So just going along with the movements of this world he prepared himself for the day that this world's version of himself was supposed to lead.

 

"Ah Natio change of plans. Turns out you don't need to come with me for the meeting finalizations." The Tsukikage said as Natio opened the door to the room he was staying in for the night.

 

"Lady Tsukikage are you sure about that?" Natio said in surprise unaware of what happened so suddenly to change plans.

 

"Hehe yes I'm sure about it. Honestly I'm just worried about Mizuku-kun he's been depressed since last night. So I was wondering if you can keep an eye on him for the afternoon while I'm at the meeting. You're a man so I'm sure he will tell you what's wrong before telling me." She patted Natio on the shoulder before giving a small smile toward the man and ushering him to the entranceway of the residence.

 

"Mizuku behave while I'm at the meeting." The Tsukikage smiled and waved to her son before being followed by a small group of joinin bodyguards.

 

"Mom I'm not a little kid I don't need a babysitter." Mizuku yelled embarrassed  from the implications of needing to be watched by his sensei; if this Natio could be 'his' sensei.

 

"So where did you want to go that you asked to stay behind?" Natio asked Mizuku curiously, figuring the boy didn't intend to just stay around inside all day long.

 

"J-just to visit my best friend no-nothing else..." Mizuku stuttered, feeling nervous for reasons he wasn't sure of; wondering if he needed to be on guard or not.

 

"Alright then lead the way then." Natio patted Mizuku on the head, smoothing down the black locks when he made contact with the boy's head.

 

"Fine!" Mizuku swiped the man's hand away from his head like many teenagers would do when they felt someone was treating them too childishly. "Just try to keep up."

 

"So be it..." Natio chuckled finding it funny how this Mizuku seemed to act. "After you Mizuku-kun."

 

The two started to head toward a different section of Night Village, and eventually veered off into the direction of where the gates of the village would be. Both Natio and Mizuku were silent on this walk, neither of them dared to speak to the other, each waiting for the respective companion to start the conversation first. 

 

"Hmm the Mira compound?" Natio finally said breaking the solace that laid between them for some time.

 

"Uhh yeah... Is that an issue?" Mizuku said hesitant of what the other person might say. 

 

"No not at all lead the way." Natio signaled the teen to move straight ahead.

 

"What am I going to do? I mean there's a chance he could be Natio-sensei but there's a chance he's not Natio-sensei... Grrr " Mizuku internally agonized not sure of how to react or even ask that to the man following behind him.

 

"Mizuku! Finally we were... Oh hello Natio-sensei..." The voice of a certain blond said enthusiastically, expecting the arrival of the younger teen and not so much the adult behind him.

 

"Ah Jen-chan Mizuku didn't tell me that he was meeting up with you. "Natio said in a somewhat happier tone and just laughing a little when he thought the teenage boy was cursing under his breath. 

 

“Well… it’s just you know… people get the wrong idea…”Jen nervously laughed, unable to act as well as how she could in front of the others like Aisu and her father. 

 

“Well don’t mind me I’ll just be sitting off to the side. The Tsukikage just asked me to look after Mizuku since he’s been down in the dumps since yesterday afternoon apparently.” Natio said nonchalantly, sitting down off to the side once they were in an area that was in the outdoor area of Jen’s family home. 

 

“Hey guys how do we know we can trust this Natio-sensei?”Ryan said in a hushed whisper once they were settled. 

 

“It would be so much easier if we could figure out which Natio-sensei he was. If he is ours then we could just ask him for help but..”Mizuku looked off to the side with a slightly depressed look on his face. 

 

“Well there is one thing but…”Jen said cautiously not sure if she should bring up the topic. “If we are wrong then we will look like we are crazy.”

 

“Well we can either keep guess or get a straight answer. Maybe we can go in a more roundabout method…”Ryan said getting an idea and proceeded to tell the other three what he was thinking.”What do you this Jen-nee? This is what you were thinking about right?”

 

“Well yeah I guess that could work… Alright but Ryan you sure you’re okay with asking?” Jen said worried about her twin not wanting him to shoulder all of the burden and or blame if their hopes turned out to give the worst possible result.

 

“Hey Natio-sensei I have a question for you!” Ryan said running up to the jonin who was off in his own world for a while. 

 

“Ah yes Ryan-kun what can I do?”Natio said with a small smile, noting something off with this Ryan’’s tone, as if he was nervous about something.

 

“Well I was wondering have you heard what happened last year to a bunch of kids our age?”Ryan said as if he was asking an innocent question.

 

“...” Natio remained silent for some time giving the illusion as if he was thinking hard about it internally wondering what could be going on and if his cover was about to be blown. “Depends a lot of things happen to genin. You’d have to be more specific.”

 

“Damn…” Ryan internally grumbled just shaking his head and trying to regain his composure. “Well I heard that a certain team got caught up in an A ranked mission instead of a B ranked one. One of the ninja wasn’t really in this village for most missions and she was called in for this one with that team’s sensei. But then…” Ryan gulped nervous to say the next part”T-That sensei ended up really hurt. Hurt enough to the point where he was in a coma. We were wondering if you knew anything about that team…” Ryan ended his question waiting in silence for some sort of response out of the jonin in front of him jerking when he started to speak again. 

 

“Ryan, Jen, Mizuku can you three come over her for a moment.” Natio said after the long period of silence. 

 

“Crap!!” The three of them thought, all of them nervously walking toward him wondering what he could do, not realizing what was to happen next; as each of their heads received a light karate chop to the top.

 

“You three should have just told me what was going on from the get go.” Natio said in a stern voice now letting down his guard. “I’m sure you three of this world wouldn’t be this nervous to me.” He said with a large sigh.

 

“N-natio-sensei!” Jen wailed, just tackling him into a hug, once again crying for the x amount of time since she woke up in this world the day before. 

 

“Jen please don’t cry. Let’s just try to figure out what’s going on aright?” Natio patted her on the head gently.

 

“Okay is it me or did that go way too smoothly?” Mizuku still in shock by what had occurred.

 

“Mizuku I’m with you on that but is there really anything we can say to this now?” Ryan just staring at the scene as if it were a bad movie cliche.

 

“Hey hold on!” A voice from outside the Mira Main Household yelled as the sudden rush of footsteps seemed to be coming closer and closer to the group of four.

 

“Hey what’s going on out there?” Ryan muttered quietly just opening up one of the back gates trying to sneak a peek at what was occurring outside of the manor.

 

“Hey don’t let him get near the Heiress!” A shout from what appeared to be one of the guards was heard and the staggered breaths of the fugitive coming closer and closer to Ryan’s location.

 

“That chakra! No it can’t be!” Jen jolted upright, looking around furiously as to where it was coming from, forcefully pushing herself away from her sensei and running toward Ryan.

 

“Is that…”Ryan creaked open the door some more as a flash of a dark green and black fell on top of him. 

 

“uhhhooohhwaaahh….” The individual moaned as he shakily got up dizzy from the impact; goggles falling off his face to reveal golden eyes under a mop of onyx hair and tanned skin. “What did I hit….”

 

“Uh.. uh.. Is that? Are you?” Ryan stared up at the boy who was currently sitting on his torso confused as to what just happened.

 

“R-r-re-REN-KUUUUUN!!!!” Jen bolted toward the mysterious boy and tackled him off of her twin before causing the two individuals to hit the ground. “I can’t believe it Ren-kun!” Jen snuggled into the boy’s chest just very happy.

 

“Jen-sens- I mean Jen-chan is that you?” Ren said feeling as if the world was spinning.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!!!” Jen continued to cuddle him, just happy to see his face once again.

 

“Master Ryan! Mistress Jen! Are you both fine!” Two guards ran in looking desperately hoping that the two Mira heirs were not attacked by the intruder.

 

“Ah uh yeah we are fine…”Ryan said getting up from the ground, brushing off dirt from his clothes.

 

“Don’t worry they are under my protection. I can handle our guest. He’s a special guest of Jen-dono, he’s part of the special exchange program from Leaf. You go back to your duties and we will pretend nothing happened. Sound good?” Natio said waving off the guards with a slight smirk on his face.

 

“Y-yes Natio-sama!” Both guards shook slightly and voices quivered, they then bowed quickly and left without another word.

 

“This world’s you must be a very scary force to recon with sensei…” Mizuku said in both awe and horror, just wondering what this world’s Natio-sensei must have done to make the other’s so scared. 

 

“Well now that that’s settled how about we get Ren-kun out of Jen’s grasp and find out what he’s been up to as well. Now shall we?”Natio said leisurely, now sitting down under the shade of the nearby porch. 

 

"Help.. dying... air..."Ren reached out as if trying to grab something whilst being suffocated by Jen's body.

 

"Umm nee-san maybe you should let him go..." Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder before gently trying to tug his sister off of their friend.

 

"Oh... I guess..." Jen pouted slightly and released the black haired boy from her grasp and fixed her clothes that got messed up from her surprise tackle on him.

 

"So..ahh...hah... What's going on ?" Ren said breathing heavily, finally catching his breath from all the excitement.

 

"That's a great question. We have no idea..." Mizuku's voice went from cheery and excited to deadpan within seconds, not enjoying the situation any more than his friend.

 

"We somehow got transported into another version of our world. Most likely a dimensional jutsu if some kind." Natio said calmly, not as ruled up as the students in front of him but worried none the less.

 

"So if that happened why are we like younger?" Ren stared at all of his companions who looked vastly different in terms of height and age. "Not only that we all look a bit uhh different... It's weird" Ren pointing to each of his friends and senseis.

 

"Huh we really look different I didn't notice..." Ryan examining himself a bit but noticing anything too outstandingly different.

 

"Well our body types are a bit different from when we were at that age back in our world..." Mizuku noticing how less muscular both he and Ryan seemed to be.

 

"Well I guess so..." Ryan shrugged but looked at his sister curious as to why she looked so dejected. "Jen what's wrong you seem down?"

 

"I just remembered. Ren doesn't live here normally so he might have to go soon." Jen started to tear a little, looking as if she was a puppy that just got kicked.

 

"Oh... Yeah I guess so..." Ren chuckled." Hey you know what's weird apparently I'm popular in this world crazy huh...." Ren said trying to ease the mood a little but now getting an angry vibe from Jen.

 

"Well Jen-sama looks as if you got competition for Ren in this world..." Natio chuckled, wondering how his student would react next. "I hope you're still single in this world Ren or else you'll be a cheater...."

 

"Ren-kun is mine... He's mine and no one else's " Jen hissed a little and grabbed Ren close to her, making her boyfriend feel a little uncomfortable.

 

"Okay we get it Jen besides Natio-sensei was just joking now back to the order at hand how are we going to get home and what are we going to do about this transfer thing?" Ryan trying to bring things back in order. 

 

"Well from what I saw I'm between here and the Leaf Village so I'll be with Ren-kun a lot. Ryan is going to be with Shiro... And Mizuku is to be in what is it called? Ice country with someone from Shiro's clan right?" Jen looked at her best friend who suddenly looked dejected. 

 

"I'm going to be so far away from you guys... I mean I know ice and storm country share a border but not Ryan and I will be in the central cities and not close to each other at all. Jen you're so lucky you get to be with your bae and mine is in another dimension..." Mizuku said looking ready to just crawl over and die. 

 

"Mizuku-kun  are you alright?" Natio said with much concern as his student seemed to turn more teary eyed as Ren was being cuddled by Jen.

 

"Hormones are a cruel thing..." Mizuku mumbled while curling into a small ball, sitting next to Natio on the porch instead.

 

"So we have no idea who brought us here, no idea on how to get home and at the end of the week all of us will be in separate countries with no way of communicating to each other without the fear of people spying on or mail or even repossessing it. We're screwed aren't we?" Ren said looking somewhat mortified, grasping the reality of the situation far too  quickly and digging it straight into minds of his comrades.

 

The five ninja had blank expressions on their faces the reality feeling even worse from the words just spoken by Ren. Each second passing by making it all the far more real and the time they could spend together growing increasingly shorter. Silence just surrounding them in their deep thoughts only to be interrupted by the most unlikely person they could have thought of.

 

"What's with all the tension here I thought you would all be relaxing right now. Is something wrong kids?" A voice sweeter than honey and warmer than the sun said with concern as they entered through the connecting back door of the adjoined building, stepping gracefully over to where they were sitting. "Maybe some tea and snacks would help ease the tension how's sound?"

 

The twins whipped their heads around to  stare now at the angelic figure before them only able to utter a single word. 

 

"Mom..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4~ Expectations

  
  


How things wound up like this no one knew. Perhaps it was because they were unused to kindness, or rather they were unused to the kindness of a mother who they no longer had. But this mother before their very eyes was the same one they lost and at the same time not the one they lost at all. She had the same voice, the same looks, the same kindness and warmth their mother gave off, her chakra was exactly the same too, however she was not the person they expected to keep seeing. She was like an antidote to their hearts which were poisoned by the hatred that was unjustifiably placed on them. However she was also lethal herself, her kindness unknowingly prying off the masks they were working hard to keep on in order to survive. They could be brought to tears, or riddled with delight by her words. If there was any way to describe Ange Mira it would be she was as lethal as she was beautiful and more life saving than any drug, she was no way perfect but she most undoubtedly was the foil to the twins. Their current predicament was no exception either. The five of them were ushered into a tea room by her and were told to relax as she would prepare some tea and snack for the kids and sensei to ease the so called tension she sensed. 

 

"So I'm not the only one who's freaking out right?" Mizuku said shoving a sanbae into his mouth and munching on it nervously as the Madame of the house went to get something the cool them off.

 

"We are dead...." Ryan just said staring out into space as the gap of time from being outside to being let inside just seemed to repeat over and over again.

 

"I can't believe she ran into our conversation. What did she hear? What would this Jen say in response..." Jen just stared blankly as her brother, not even the gentle taps on her shoulder from her boyfriend being able to snap her out of her trance; just muttering under her breath over and over again.

 

"You two need to relax. Worse case scenario say you two are delusional from a fever you got from being in the sun for too long. Right now it's best to remain vigilant and focused on what's going on around us. We need a plan to stay in contact with each other if things go south. Now what would be best is to try and find out a code that is easy for us to decipher but harder for others to decipher. Or one in which there can be two meanings. One that looks innocent to the onlooker and one that has our message." Natio just trying to gather everyone back into focus; sensing the inner panic all of his students were so desperately trying to contain given the circumstances.

 

"Natio-sensei I don't think anyone was paying attention to what you just said..." Ren just placing his head on the table. "I shouldn't have brought up from everyone. Everyone would be happier otherwise."

 

"Now Ren-Kun please don't blame yourself alright. I mean it's just that they were ignoring the situation momentarily. You can't expect them to recover so quickly but you seemed to recover quite well." Natio said somewhat surprised by the young ninja.

 

"Well to be honest I'm freaked out but I can't help but want to remain as calm as possible it's weird..." Ren just looking upward contemplating on what he just said, not making another word nor movement until her heard the footsteps of someone coming toward the room.

 

The door opened to reveal one of the servants of the Mira household and the current Madame of the house, Ange Mira, holding trays of glasses, ice, what appeared to be tea, sugar, a syrup of some kind, and various bowls that were filled with something undetermined. The beautiful long blonde hair if Ange's flowed behind her as she stepped into the room. Looking very light on her feet as she walked across to where their table was situated. The servant and herself then placed the items on the table swiftly and gracefully in front of each of the genin and the jonin for them to enjoy. 

 

"I hope all of you are hungry I have made iced barley tea for all of you and I have anmitsu as well. Something sweet should liven you up a little. The anmitsu has matcha ice cream on it as well. I hope you children enjoy it." Ange said with a smile on her face, very obvious that she just wanted to help everyone feel better.

 

"Madame if that is all I'll be taking my leave. Please call if you need anything." The servant bowed before she grabbed both trays and exited the room.

 

"Goodbye Himika. Thank you for your hard work." Ange gave a small wave before seating herself between both of her children.

 

"Huh Ange-San are you staying with us?" Natio said somewhat surprised, not expecting the one head of the family to stay with them instead of heading back to what he assumed was the continuation of yesterday's meeting.

 

"Ah Natio-sensei why wouldn't I? Are you worried about the meeting arrangements by chance?" Ange said to Natio in a sweet understanding voice. "My husband wouldn't allow me to go today. He said he didn't want Kurosai-sama looking at me all the time. Honestly he worries too much, that and I think he just wanted to make sure the children were safe."

 

"Oh I see..." Natio nodded, before trying to reach out for one of the glasses on the table.

 

"Here sensei." Ange placed the glass in his hand, making an odd face for a moment before giggling a little. "Sensei seems to be tense today too I wonder if it's the heat." Ange mused before gently touching each of her children's shoulders. "Come on you two snack time~"

 

"Ah!" Ryan and Jen both jumped up startled by the sudden touch of the woman sitting between them.

 

"Come on now growing children need to eat right?" Ange patted both Jen and Ryan on the head gently before pouring tea for the rest of the table. 

 

"Umm thank you Mira-sama..." Ren said quietly, picking up the glass of tea and taking a sip, looking surprised when he drank it. "Wow it's delicious..."

 

"I'm glad you like it young man. You're Ryan-kun's and Jen-chan's friend correct?" Ange said curiously, just observing the raven haired boy with her sapphire eyes.

 

"Umm well uhh yeah..." Ren blushed awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

 

"So how did you two meet him? He's a Leaf Village genin correct how about you introduce me?" Ange took a sip of her tea and looked at her children who suddenly turned pale unable to respond.

 

"Well you see his n-name is Misaki. Ren Misaki..." Ryan said trying not to sound so nervous but his body betraying him and making him stutter.

 

"Mizuku introduced us hahah right Mizuku? " Jen said lying as best as possible just taking the bowl of anmitsu in front of her and already starting to eat it just to avoid talking.

 

"Shit she's going to find out! I totally can't act normal around her!" Ryan thought to himself losing his cool way to fast for his comfort.

 

"Ahh why why why am I acting this way I need to act like this shy and lady like girl here right!? This is so tough! Ahh!!!!!" Jen inwardly screamed, the fear of being found out just making her more tense.

 

"Yeah Ren-kun and I met each other last month when my mom took me for the negotiations..."Mizuku said trying to hide his nervousness, which seemed almost nonexistent because of his current depressed state.

 

"Oh is that so? Well Ren-kun I hope you enjoy your time in our village and please eat up." Ange gestured toward the bowl in front of him and started eating herself hoping the others would follow her lead.

 

"Umm thank you I will!" Ren jolted upright, just sitting up straight and no long slouching.

 

The group just sat around eating while Ange and Natio seemed to make idle conversation while all the genin remained silent. The actions of Jen and Ryan seeming to give off more and more that something wasn't right with them. While Mizuku and Ren remained reserved ; Ren more so than usual as he wasn't totally sure how to act around the matriarch of the Mira Clan. While the afternoon seemed pass by in a flash without any of them realizing it, the group slowly awoke from the trances they seemed to be in that afternoon when the familiar prescences of certain powerful people entered through the threshold of the mansion. One such person being the one raven haired ninja Jen never liked seeing.

 

"Oh Aisu it's nice to see you today." Ange turned toward the doorway which slid open revealing the presence of the young man.

 

"Ange-Sama your husband asked for me to find you and ask what you were doing and if was not important to meet him immediately in conference room." Aisu said after bowing to the older blonde woman who merely waved her hand to signal to Aisu that such formal language was not needed. 

 

"Aisu-kun I was just discussing with everyone how they will probably feel homesick once this exchange begins." Ange said as if was nothing, not meal ruining that she was the one who did most of the talking. 

 

"Pardon me for what I'm about to say but..."Aisu glanced at all four genin with cold glares, "If those genin are feeling homesick then maybe they shouldn't participate at all or maybe just forget about being ninja." Aisu directing that comment right at the Mira heiress.

 

"Aisu I'll forgive you for your tone  however..." Ange looked at him sharply, her demeanor hanging somewhat to that of wolf protecting her cubs. Her next comments coolly being spoken to the ninja before her. "If you proceed with those types of comments I may have to rethink of you being a bodyguard for this family. The Mira Clan are family first and ninja second. Understood?"

 

"Uh... Yes Madame..." Aisu said taken aback by the sudden change in tone, and bowed apologetically.

 

"Well now that is all settled how about we go to where my husband is?" Ange gracefully got up and proceeded to walk into the hallway past Aisu in a shift fashion.

 

Jen, Ryan, Ren, and Mizuku all stared in awe at the women as she remained completely composed now walking to attend her next order of business. Aisu stood still as she walked by him, radiating self-confidence and power, unafraid of any type of comment or remark the younger ninja tried to make; expecting him to follow her soon so to leave the younger genin alone. Irritation ran across Aisu's face as the very feeling of being so undermined drove his frustration up to levels he never imagined possible; only able to shoot a glare of loathing toward the genin before being called by Ange to hurry along. The four genin still agape by the actions of the matriarch, who had just shown Aisu the thorns she was hiding from the world. 

 

"I forgot was mom always that much of a badass?" Ryan blinked trying to remember a time when his mother ever acted like that I especially to someone like Aisu.

 

"No I don't think so..." Jen just said in a quiet voice also surprised by the sudden mood change.

 

"Well you two seemed to have calmed down considerably" Natio said a little relieved, worried he'd never be able to snap the two of them out of their trance.

 

"Oh... Well I umm..." Jen just slowly speaking unsure of what to say to Natio's statement, biting her thumbnail as if she was thinking hard of what to say.

 

Likewise Ryan was also thinking himself, his elbows on the table and his hands interlaced and outstretched allowing for his chin to lay on them. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to think hard of their current situation and finally seeming focused for once. Mizuku by comparison seemed to be slightly more focused, no longer having his face on the table but leaning into his arm that was now proponents his head up in the table. Ren stared at his three fellow genin in awe just surprised how the gap of reactions they seemed to have changed over the past hour. The three of them now focused and ready to handle whatever Natio threw their way for ideas and plans; their start of finding a way home, and hopefully before it was too late.

 

"Well now that all four of you are finally awake. We will now go over our strategies for this separation. Now then... Let's begin now shall we?" Natio gave a sharp and confident smirk enough to encourage his students and proceed with the plan he had made.

 

A scroll was placed on the table by Natio and in one swift motion the blank paper transformed into a large world map and proceeded to declare his plan, his face toward them and with an authoritative voice said."This is what we will do so... Let this top secret mission begin!"

 

"Yes sir!" The four resounded in unison, ready for was about to happen next, or so they had hoped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah why did I I think I could work A3O


End file.
